Luna carmesí
by Airam Dragneel
Summary: Cuando una chica es encontrada herida y casi al borde de la muerte bajo un puente oscuro, sera encontrada por alguien que nunca imagino y que le salvaría la vida. Un lugar en donde ocurre extraños sucesos de muerte y desapariciones se, ¿encontrara un amor?
1. Suave carmesí

**Antes que nada informo que, One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, solo esta historia es propiedad de Anabell y Airam Dragneel autoras de esta historia.**

**_Capítulo 1. Suave carmesí_**

Era de noche, era más que eso sería el final o el principio de esta historia, unas pisadas totalmente extrañas provenían de un callejón, resonaban por todo el lugar mientras que los faroles de las venidas transitadas por vehículos se encontraban con un pequeño corto que hacía que el lugar tuviese un aire de miedo.

Un palpitar en su pecho dejaba ver la adrenalina que sentía en su interior, jamás había presenciado una noche que le fascinara tanto. Sus fosas nasales persivierón un olor algo metálico que reconocía muy bien, sangre, sin embargo era un poco distinta de todas las personas con la cuales anteriormente se había cruzado en su camino. Sus pies parecieran que empezaron a moverse por sí solos, sin ninguna orden de él.

El olor no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaba así que no tuvo la necesidad de caminar durante mucho tiempo.

Bajo un puente oscuro se percibía más concentrado el olor por lo cual decidió adentrarse a él no tenía nada de que temer, su mirada paso de seriedad a una de sorpresa al apreciar una frágil figura femenina intentando con todas sus fuerzas poder pararse y respirar con demasiadas dificultades a la vez, llevaba consigo un bonito y delicado vestido blanco que le llagaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, sus cabellos estaban la mayor parte esparcidos por la dura suela del cemento, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue que en la parte de su estómago se encontraba una muy profunda herida que no dejaba de sangrar, su vestido era manchado por este espeso liquido rojizo, su semblante de la mujer era frió se veía un poco confundida, pero en un momento a otro se acercó a la mujer, la tomo de las manos y la miro fijamente esta mujer se veía totalmente hermosa pensó, pero sin notarlo su respiración se acelero, su visión se nublo, algo sucedía pero ¿qué era?

Le resultaba un poco extraño para él cada una de esa sensaciones que empezó a sentir, su cabeza se había llenado de diferentes cuestiones, pero fueron interrumpidas al ver el fino rostro femenino ser humedecido por pequeñas y frágiles lagrimas brotando por sus ojos color miel. Su brazo derecho se movió hacia su rostro para intentar limpiar esa gotas saladas, al principio la chica se asusto un poco al casi ser tocada por aquel desconocido, él no se detuvo en ningún momento y la joven al sentir su suave tacto se tranquilizo.

Sus facciones eran delicadas y suaves al igual que su rostro, pero poco pudo apreciarlas ya que los ojos de la joven se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta quedar desmallada, antes de que su cabeza golpeara el duro suelo él pelinegro la sostuvo. La cargo como si de un cuento de princesas se tratase y se adentro un poco más adentro de la parte oscura del puente, mientras desaparecía una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en sus labios.

...

-¿No crees que ya tardo?-Un chico rubio hablaba mientras fumaba un cigarrillo tipo de él.

-Tal vez, tuvo un inconveniente.-Con una cicatriz verticalmente pasando por su ojo izquierdo y de cabello verde un hombre apuesto tenía un aire de tranquilidad y despreocupada.

-Quizás, pero nunca tarda mucho.

-¿Es qué acaso eres su madre o algo así?

-No digas tonterías, estos últimos días hemos perdido mucha gente no podemos relajarnos y dejar que alguien de nosotros ande por ahí solo.

-Sabe cuidarse.

De un momento a otro, ambos hombres se pusieron en guardia al percibir un extraño aroma proveniente de la puerta principal, por su mente pensaron en que fuese un enemigo pero su sorpresa fue que el compañero por el cual se preocupaban tanto apareciera con una joven entre sus brazos desangrándose.

-¿Quién es ella?-pronuncio adelantándose le al rubio

-Mi nueva compañera.-Dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a ambos de sus amigos.

...

_**Este es un nuevo proyecto empezado no solamente por mi sino que también por una amiga mía llamada en nombre clave Anabell, espero y les guste y me dejen un lindo comentario, acepto sugerencias, quejas y dudas, cuídense mucho y ojala nos sigamos leyendo.**_


	2. Noche bella

**Antes que nada informo que, One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, solo esta historia es propiedad de Anabell y Airam Dragneel autoras de esta historia.**

**_Capítulo 1. Noche bella_**

En ese instante el tiempo se paro, las reacciones no lo favorecían, los compañeros del chico se cuestionaban ¿que podría hacer alguien como esa cosa ahí en un lugar como aquella cueva oscura? -para ellos no era de mucho agrado ningún humano en particular.

Sin pronunciar más palabra el joven de pelo negro se acercó a ambos chicos, ellos no tuvieron más opción que permitirle el paso, no podían oponerse a ningún acto de él.

-En el momento en que la trajiste aquí, la metiste en un peligro- Zoro no estaba dispuesto aceptar esa decisión aunque viniese del hombre al que le mantenía demasiado respeto.

La cara de incertidumbre de aquel rubio se interpretaba como algo que ya sabía que no saldría nada bien, sin pensarlo un segundo más miro a Luffy directamente a los ojos tratando de entenderlo o descubrir en que era lo que pensaba, pero entonces Zoro intervino antes de que las cosas no terminara en como lo decía él, en un encuentro de titanes

-Oi marimo ¿Estás de acuerdo que meta a esa mujer aquí?

-No puedo hacer nada si Luffy escogió meterla, pero si en cualquier momento noto algo extraño en ella, no dudare en cortarla ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?-miro directamente al chico pelinegro que aun mantenía entre sus brazos a la joven desangrándose

Sin dudarlo Luffy acepto y realizando movimientos delicados coloco a la joven en un sillón y de inmediato pidió un botiquín con unas tijeras corto su vestido ya todo manchado. La herida era más profunda de lo que se podía notar por el vestido y tan solo la idea de no poder salvarla lo hizo enojar de una manera en que tal vez jamás lo hizo. Ágilmente desinfecto la herida, para después coserla y por último vendarla, pareciera que ya tenía experiencia. La chica en su rostro jamás mostro ningún signo de molestia, pareciera que dormía de lo más tranquila en el momento en que fue tratada medicamente

Durante todo este proceso su mente no dejaba en paz el motivo de porque la había traído consigo, por otra parte sabía que no podía decirle la verdad a esta chica de que ella podría correr peligro a su lado pero tampoco la deseaba dejarla ir.

¿Qué hacer, que decirle? eran preguntas necesarias.

Pero toda duda desapareció al verle el rostro, delicado y cálido, el cual portaba algo de ella que hacía que le atrajese y hacia que dejara a un lado la razón.

Cuando el tratamiento termino la dejo reposar por unos minutos antes de cargarla nuevamente y llevarla a una habitación en la parte de arriba del edificio y después de estar en la habitación la volvió admirar, esto provoco en Luffy una sensación nueva y única

Su belleza de la chica era magnifica si pensarlo ni una vez más él sabía que no podría apartarse de ella nunca. Se acercó a ella, tocándola con su mano derecha su mejilla y se fue acercando cada vez más a sus labios, dándole un suave rose y disfrutando el momento que no deseaba que se acabase.

Fue una sensación que jamás había experimentado en toda su vida el instante fue eterno, por su cuerpo recorrió una adrenalina y un bello suspiro se dejó escuchar. Sus labios abandonaron los de ella y antes de darse cuenta de lo que había cometido salió inmediatamente de la habitación dejando a la joven de cabellos naranjas descansando en la cama de aquel cuarto

…

_**Les agradecemos a todas las personas que han leído este cortito fic hasta ahorita, y ojala sigan la historia hasta el final. Muchas personas nos han dicho que si es vampiro, no es, están cerca xD**_

_**Espero y este proyecto de mucho de sí y les guste más que nada a ustedes y por cierto no aún no he visto la película de Anabell apenas vi los cortos y se ve interesante, debo verla :D Ya te tengo miedo Anabell xD sabes que te quiero.**_


	3. El despertar y un contrato

**Antes que nada informo que, OnePiece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, solo esta historia es propiedad de Anabell y Airam Dragneel autoras de esta historia.**

**_Capítulo 3. El despertar y un contrato_**

Después de salir de la habitación se tomo unos minutos para recordar ese pequeño pero tan importante momento. No tenía ninguna intención de regresar a la habitación, por lo que sin más preámbulo se marcho, bajando por unas escaleras metálicas, observo a Zoro con una cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-pregunto Luffy sin titubear

-Trafalgar Law desapareció y no lo hemos encontrado –Uno de sus mejores hombres que tan solo unos días se había ido para encargarse de un asunto importante, había desaparecido.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?temo que te has equivocado, de verdad tus cálculos están mal ese hombre ha de estar por alguna parte búscalo.

-Bien–se marchó de la presencia de Luffy para realizar la tarea encomendada.

Si sus cálculos no fallan en cualquier momento podrían quedarse sin gente y era esto lo que más le preocupaba.

Su nueva preocupación era ¿A quién matar? para que no los descubrieran, esta vez era de suma importancia concluir con la misión, si esta no se lograba muchos morirían si saber el porqué de su muerte sin poderse defender.

…

Pasaron dos semanas y la joven de cabello naranja no abrió los ojos en ningún momento. Su apariencia había cambiado en tan poco tiempo ya no tenía ningún rastro de suciedad ni de sangre, ahora su rostro mostraba un tez blanca y cálida mientras dormía tranquilamente.

Luffy no volvió a aparecerse nuevamente en esa habitación prefirió alejarse de ahí lo más que pudiese. ¿Cuál era la razón por la que la había ayudado? Ni el mismo lo sabía se cuestionaba una y otra vez la misma duda.

Dentro de la habitación oscura sin ningún filtro de luz reposaba en una cama tranquilamente un cuerpo femenino, no había ni un solo ruido y pareciera que en ningún momento ella quisiera despertarse.

…

Una cosa podría ser no querer verla y otra muy distinta a estar en todo ese tiempo atento a ella a cualquier cambio que presentara su cuerpo.

Se encontraba en la cuarta planta del edificio e donde estaban, descansaba tranquilo sentado en su habitación con los ojos cerrados y meditando algo, hasta que algo hizo que lo que se encontraba asiendo hace apenas unos momentos cambiara. La respiración tranquila y acompasada de aquella joven había cambiado y él se percató inmediatamente, aquella chica había despertado.

Lo primero que quería realizar antes de todo era ir a verla, quería ver esa hermosa tez y sentir ese cálido calor que transmitía, que asía mucho tiempo no tenía tan cerca pero sabía que esta chica tendría muchas dudas respecto a su paradero actual y que él no podría resolvérselas así de fácil.

Antes de que terminara de pensar que haría ya se encontraba en camino hacia la habitación donde estaba la chica, él nunca se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, pero esta vez toda era diferente tenía una extraña sensación que jamás había sentido.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron repentinamente, no podía observar nada ya que la habitación donde se encontraba estaba totalmente a oscuras, antes de buscar algo que la alumbrara se detuvo por una sensación de confusión y de mareo a la vez.

-¿Qué sucedió?-se pregunto a sí misma en voz baja, se dio media vuelta y trato de recordar un poco sobre aquel día.

Dichos recuerdos eran muy vagos además de poco concretos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, al intentar enfocar su vista hacia esa dirección al principio tubo un poco de dificultad pero al poco rato se acostumbró. Vio una figura alta y fuerte era un hombre sin lugar a dudas, sin embargo no era retrasada como para saber en qué situación se encontraba por lo cual temió de aquel que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta observándola.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto con algo de miedo

-Deberías tener más respeto por quien te salvo y te trajo aquí.

- ….

-Monkey D. Luffy ese es mi nombre ¿Alguna otra duda? –Se sentí extraño en que momento había pasado a contestarle todas sus dudas.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-No tienes por qué saberlo ahora exactamente, cuando llegue el momento te diré. ¿Tu nombre?

-Nami-Al principio vacilo un poco en si contestarlo o no a un extraño

Luffy se percató que la mira de Nami transmite un brillo algo que no era común hoy en día, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que esa chica anhelaba algo que realmente deseaba con todo su ser.

-¿Cuál es tu deseo?

-No tienes por qué saberlo

-Tal vez te ayude a cumplirlo.-Pero más que desear ayudarla quería sacar provecho de la situación

De repente todo empezó a encajar, ella era lo que el necesitaba para terminar su misión, pensó mientras sonreía.

Esta sonrisa asusto un poco a la chica, pero tratando de disimularlo volteo a su alrededor.

Luffy se percato de que el ritmo cardiaco de Nami se acelero, así que dejo su sonrisa atrás, acerco un pequeño banco de madera a la cama, prendió una pequeña vela y trato de no asustar más a la chica ya que si lo hacía traería consigo que todos se percataran de su presencia.

-Está bien si no me quieres decir, pero recuerda que aquí solo me conoces a mi desde ahora y te conviene que sea tu amigo.-comento luffy tratando de ser amable.

-Deseo encontrar a mi hermana.

-Creí que desearias algo codisioso, te ayudare.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?-No queria preguntarle pero la estaba ayudando y no queria abusar de su amabilidad

-A ti, hare un contrato contigo y a cambio me perteneceras

-Si puedo encontrarla no me importara

-Bien

-¿Cómo hago el contrato contigo?

Mostro una sonrisa victoriosa antes de acercarse lo sufiente a sus labios y besarla.

El momento fue exactamente una mezcla de emociones, el tiempo se detuvo, su corazón de Nami se aceleró, sus mejillas tomaron una tonalidad rojo.

Sus pensamientos de miedo y confusión desaparecieron, solo podía sentir la suavidad de esos labios a los que besaba, sentía como su calor de Luffy se mezclaba con el suyo, todo era diferente tan extraordinario sentía como sus almas se pertenecían.

De repente la chica se aparto de él, sorprendido el también decidió apartarse.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede?-comento Nami rápidamente.

-Con esto nuestro contrato esta hecho.-comento rápidamente Luffy, antes de salir la vio pudo observar que ella seguía sonrojada y que se encontraba tocando sus labios, sonrió pero trato de disimular lo mucho que le había gustado aquel beso.

-¡Espera!-grito Nami mientras Luffy cerraba la puerta.

Aun no entendía porque tenía que ser un contrato de esa manera, pero no diría que le había desagradado aunque era su primer beso…

**Buenas noches :D sentimos actualizar tan tarde :'( no fue intencional la escuela exige mucho últimamente, esperamos que les haiga gustado el capítulo y no dejen de seguir leyendo pronto se sabra que es Luffy :3**

**¿Merecemos un Review?**


	4. Nota del autor

_**Nota:**_

_**Antes que nada una disculpa muy grande con todos los que seguían este fic.**_

_**He tenido la intención de abandonar esta historia, no les mentiré y es debido a que la persona que estaba ayudándome no ha tenido la intención de continuarlo y me ha dejado completamente sola con este proyecto. **_

_**No lo he continuado yo debido a que ella se queda con los borradores en el cuaderno y no los ha pasado a Word así que yo me quedo sin nada para pasarlo y continuarlo. Planeaba continuarlo yo sola sin embargo la escritura de ambas es muy diferente a la mía sola. He querido actualizarlo y aunque le diga que me ayude a continuarlo, solo me ignora o me da el avión, la escuela ha estado un poco pesada y teniendo dos historias que actualizar se me ha hecho un poco difícil.**_

_**Si ustedes quieren yo la continuare aunque solo será de mi parte y si no es así la dejare tal y como esta. **_

_**Sinceramente una gran disculpa con ustedes.**_

_**By: Airam Dragneel…**_


	5. Fragmentos

**Antes que nada informo que, OnePiece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda **

_**Capítulo 4 Fragmentos**_

Bajo las escaleras con algo de pesar. Sus intenciones al principio no eran ayudarla pero algo hizo que el tuviera que estar cerca en todo momento con ella.

Traía consigo un sentimiento de alegría no podía olvidar aquel momento vivido, pero todos estos bellos sentimientos desaparecieron al terminar de bajar la escalera, todos los jefes se encontraban ahí.

-¿Qué sucede?-comento Luffy con un tono de voz despreocupado y a la vez autoritario.

-Luffy-san respeto su decisión de que esa mujer este aquí pero ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?-Era el más alto de todos los presentes portaba un traje negro y un peinado con un estilo afro sin embargo a pesar de su apariencia el era un poco diferente, no tenía ni piel, ni ojos, era un esqueleto.

-¿Qué te podría decir?-Contesto con indiferencia, mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-Solo queremos saber sus motivos…

-Pues no tengo motivos para decirte-Su mirada se tornó de seriedad, causaba con esta una especie de escalofrió en cada uno de los presentes.

Una voz varonil comenzó a hablar

-Tú no eres así –realizo una pausa

-¿Qué dices? ¿A caso no me conoces bien?-Rápidamente contesto Luffy.

Tomo asiento mostrándose más relajado eran estos los momentos donde podía demostrar realmente porque él dirigía esta misión.

-Jamás pensé que tú pudieses traer a una mujer aquí. Para todos es extraño.-Hablo un joven de cabello rubio que en su cabeza reposaba un sombrero negro y elegante.

-Lo que piense hacer con esa mujer no es asunto tuyo ni de nadie.-Menciono, mientras seguía con ese aspecto despreocupado.

-Entonces te diré algo.-formo una pausa antes de continuar.-No te encariñes con ella, sabes lo que paso cuando eso sucede.-Dio enseñar un semblante serio y que también cargaba temor.

-¿Enamorarme? No me hagas reír. -Le contesto entre risas

La maravillosa voz varonil volvió a escucharse, esta vez un tono más relajado él trato de decirle las cosas.

-De verdad no te enamores, tómalo no como un consejo si no como una obligación.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que hacia parecer la sala como un panteón. Fue entonces que ese joven rubio dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando atrás ese mismo silencio en todos los presentes.

Luffy al igual que aquel chico se levantó de su asiento y se marchó a la planta de arriba, necesitaba aclarar unas cosas e iniciar su plan.

...

Tocaron tres veces la puerta después de un seguido ¿Puedo pasar?

No espero mucho la repuesta.

-Adelante.-Pronuncio con confianza, al saber de quien se trataba esa voz.

Tras abrir la puerta dio simplemente tres pasos hacia adentro de aquella habitación.

-¿Aun sigues acostada?-pregunto

-No hay muchos lugares para estar parada.-dijo con un poco de sarcasmo en cada palabra.

-Levántate, saldremos.-dijo apresuradamente antes de intentar salir de la habitación, jalando la puerta para cerrarla en el camino.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde iremos?

-Solo apúrate.-No contesto a la pregunta de Nami y antes de escuchar otra palabra de su boca, se retiró.

Caminando un poco a apresurado salió de la habitación.

Nami apenas si pudo colocarse unos zapatos y un abrigo que había estado sobre la cama. Justo antes de salir de habitación miro a su alrededor, de repente sintió un extraño escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, suspiró y decidió apurarse para alcanzar a Luffy.

En poco tiempo lo alcanzo, caminaron juntos un largo tiempo durante este transcurso la condujo hacia un pequeña biblioteca.

Abriendo las puertas del lugar lee índico que pasara y antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna él dijo:

-Toma asiento, esperó entiendas rápido lo que te voy a decir no pienso repetirlo dos veces.-su tono de voz era serio muy formal pero a la vez muy autoritario, mientras comentaba esto la miro fijamente, tomó un bolígrafo y se puso a escribir unas notas.

Duraron por un par de minutos sin decirse ninguna palabra, lo único que se escuchaba en esa amplia habitación era el sonido de la parte metálica con la pluma rozando la hoja de papel fino.

Antes de que Nami pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna, fue interrumpida.

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta?-su vista jamás se apartó de aquel papel ni tampoco dejo de escribir.

-Una es muy poco. Dijo en voz baja

-Solo puedes hacer una

-¿Cuál es la razón por la que estoy aquí?

Dejo a lado el papel y la pluma, para mirarla directamente a los ojos y contestarle.

-Confórmate con saber que me serás útil.

-¿útil? Disculpa ¿crees que acaso soy un objeto?

-Si algo así-contesto él en un tono burlón.

-Sabes si me vez como un objeto lo mejor será marcharme.- se levantó Nami y cuando comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

-No te dije que te fueras ¿o sí?

-No pero no soy tu objeto

-¿Acaso lo olvidas tenemos un contrato? Entonces hazme el favor de sentarte y poner atención.

Nami medio seria regreso y tomo asiento cruzo los brazos, solo espero que él le diera indicaciones.

-Así hasta perfecta te vez.-Dijo en un tono más burlón aun.

-¿y entonces?

-Tu misión es un poco compleja para alguien como tú. -comento mientras se levanta por un libro.

-ves este libro necesito que te aprendas todo esto.-Aventando el libro hacia el escritorio, la miro fijamente esta vez más serio que nunca.-¡No me mires así! es por tu bien, tienes solo esta noche mañana necesito llevarte a un lugar.-Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras pensó en que le preocupaba lo que podría suceder le, pero no podía mostrarse débil esta vez era todo o nada.

-Está bien. -Asintió con la cabeza, tomo el libro sin volver a verlo a los ojos y se levantó.

…

Se encontraba en la habitación en la que se encontraba cuando se despertó, aunque aún le quedaban demasiadas dudas sabía que, la oportunidad de encontrar a su hermana serían mayores con la ayuda de alguien.

Al ver bien la pasta del libro era de un color rojizo y a la vez opaco que no contenía ninguna información que le ayudase a saber de qué se trataba por lo cual decidió leerlo para sacias su curiosidad. Las hojas parecían frágiles que al cualquier movimiento brusco podrían romperse y la tinta de cada letra esta ya demasiado gastada pero aun así era posible leerse.

Cuando empezó a leer las primeras hojas, se sentía abrumada y una extraña atmosfera se sentía a su alrededor. La historia no era muy clara no entendía lo que quería decir. Todo ese libro era como el diario de alguien no sabía de quién pero en cada hoja en cada letra había dolor, sufrimiento pero a pesar de eso continuo leyendo hasta que se enfrentó a un párrafo que no lo podía sacar de su mente decía algo así:

"sin advertencia alguna en la habitación totalmente oscura se encontraba alguien de túnica blanca, se mostraba de pie era demasiada delgada la figura para ser un varón, le dije ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí ?tartamudeo un poco, pero me mostré firme.

No dijo nada pero cuando menos lo sentí estaba atrás de mi entonces en un susurro me dijo algo no entendí que era, por lo cual me aventó contra un buro y un tremendo grito se escucho era el grito más horrible que he escuchado, después de eso se paró frente mi quitándose su túnica lo vi, sentí como un miedo profundo invadía todo mi ser ahí creí que era el final…"

-¿El final?-Se preguntó en voz alta, trato de continuar con la siguiente hoja pero estaba solo tenía una nota donde le pedía perdón a la vida por el pecado que cometería.

Nami cada vez más confundida decidió tomarse un descanso tenía un gran rato leyendo dicho escrito, pero la incertidumbre no la dejo.

-¿Pecado? -se dijo así misma, tratando de entender a qué se refería.

Sin darse cuenta ya era de mañana, el sol entraba en la habitación y no podía creer que había pasado toda la noche en vela. Sin embargo sus pies no pudieron estar quietos por más tiempo y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba buscando a Luffy. Pero en el momento de cruzar la puerta y poder seguir caminando fue interrumpida por un cuerpo musculoso y más alto que ella.

-¿Qué diablos haces fuera de ese cuarto?-pregunto sin ninguna delicadeza logrando intimidarla con solo su mirada, el portador de cabellera verde.

-So...lo es...estaba-comenzó a tartamudear. La ponía nerviosa, no lo conocía, la única persona que le inundaba confianza era Luffy, tal vez porque fue a la primera persona que conoció.

-Metete.-Su voz sonaba masculina, seria y a la vez algo atractiva. Pero más que nada sonaba molesta.

-si-Contesto con rapidez he ingreso a la habitación de inmediato y cerrar la puerta de tras de si. Creo que la persona más amable aquí es el patán de Luffy se dijo entre risas, mientras recordaba el rostro de él.

Su corazón se aceleró trato de disimular pero el sentimiento era notorio, empezó a sonreír sin entender hasta que unas voces discutiendo la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

…

-¿Alguna novedad?-comento Luffy en su voz se notaba preocupación. NO sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Nami.

-Si una muy grande.-Comentó la voz masculina que había detenido a la chica momentos antes.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Está bien?-pregunto rápidamente.

-¿Te preocupas más por esa mocosa que por nosotros?-En tono dramático Zoro lo cuestiono.

-No digas tonterías, solo que ella es importante ahora –Dijo con algo de fastidio y a la vez despreocupación-¿Pero qué sucedió?-Necesitaba saber la respuesta.

-Tu mocosa trato de salir, ¿sabes que nos puede ocasionar si sale?

-Sí y no me importa. Ahora ella es importante y nadie debe tocarla. -Lo dijo en voz alta y dio paso a entrar a la habitación.

Nami desde el cuarto escucho absolutamente todo, espero a que este entrara tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

Necesitaba saber sus razones de hacerle leer algo interesante, misterioso y a la vez espantoso.

…

**Buenas noches, perdón por que no se pudo actualizar con tiempo, quiero darle las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me apoyaron para seguir con este fic y también para los que siguen leyendo.**

**Espero y les siga gustando saben que pueden decirme cualquier cosa, por mí no hay problema. En lo personal ya viene lo bueno :D**

**¿Review?**


End file.
